


שומקום

by Areola



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, אנגסט, קרוסאובר
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: שרלוק נופל מתוך הארון. ויוצא להשיב את הדברים על תיקונם.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	שומקום

**1-**

"מייקרופט!"

**1**

"זה בלתי אפשרי," קבע שרלוק. "נעדרתי משך יובלות!"

מייקרופט הרים גבה. "שלוש-עשרה דקות. שלושים מאז עזבת את המטבח: שלוש-עשרה, מאז הכרזת שאני יכול `לקפוץ לך` ונעלמת לקומה העליונה."

שרלוק בהה בו. הגבה המורמת נדמתה שלא במקום (בנקודה מסוימת, חדלה המחווה להלום את הפרסונה שסיגל לעצמו מייקרופט ולפיכך נשמטה מהרפרטואר).

"אני רוצה לדבר עם אמא."

מייקרופט נאנח. השנה היא 1987. האביב הקדים להגיע. מייקרופט הגיע לביקור מן האוניברסיטה, מזוודתו וחומרי הקריאה שלו מכונסים סביבו כלהקת ברווזונים. שרלוק חשש לפנות אליו, פחד לרוץ או להרים את קולו (אמא, ארוכת-איברים וחיוורת, התכנסה כזחל במיטתה. כה שברירית שלוודאי תיסדק תחת הלחץ הקל ביותר).

"אתה יודע שאמא לא מרגישה טוב..."

הוא בלע את רוקו (אפילו  _ שם _ , היו זמנים בהם התעורר לתוך חלום, משוכנע כי הוא בן שבע או שמונה ואסור לרוץ במסדרונות). מאז עזב אבא את הבית, השלימה אמא עם נוכחותו רק כשהתכרבל לצידה על המיטה, ספק-ילד, ספק-חלום.

לפתע הוא נזכר בעצמו נרדם על הספה בבייקר 221ב`. רחשי העיר הסתננו מן הרחוב, מכשירי החשמל נוהמים כמו חיות קטנות בחשיכה. ג`ון (חולט תה במטבח, מתהפך במיטתו) תמיד נמצא ברקע; נוכחות יציבה, מנחמת בתוך הרעש הסטאטי.

("אתה חושב שאמא מתה כשהיא הולכת לישון?" שרלוק היה בן שלוש או ארבע, ומייקרופט קימט את מצחו. "למה אתה שואל?" שרלוק משך בכתפיו. "הכל שקט כל כך. אני חושב שאולי היא מתה.")

ואז נגהה עליו הבנה פתאומית ונשימתו נעצרה. ג`ון איננו. לא כאן, לא ברחוב בייקר 221ב` (עדיין ברשות בעליו הקודמים). איפה ג`ון? (לועס את עטו במהלך שיעור מתמטיקה משעמם, משחק כדורגל עם חבריו) היכן... היכן ג`ון ווטסון והאם הוא קיים, מחוץ לארון הבגדים?

הוא התעלם מקריאתו של מייקרופט ("אני רואה שהנימוסים שלך לא השתפרו בכלל, שלושים דקות או עשרים שנה!") ודהר לחדרו. עליו למצוא את ג`ון. עליו למצוא את מרת הדסון (עדיין נתונה לרחמיו של בעלה); עליו להציל את הנער, מה היה השם? (אמא מצמצה. "על מה הרעש, יקירי?" היא העניקה לו חיוך ורוד. שרלוק כמעט יכול לראות את החלל הכהה של פיה מציץ מבין השיניים הלבנות. "אתה יודע שלא את כל האנשים אפשר להציל") קרל פאוורס. שמו היה קרל פאוורס.

שרלוק מכיר את שתי התיאוריות הנוגעות למסע בזמן: אף אחת לא מערבת כניסה לתוך ארון בגדים רק על מנת ליפול ממנו עשרים ושלוש שנה לאחר מכן, בחזרה לתוך גוף הילד המגושם שלך. בו ברגע הוא מנסה להתחקות אחר צעדיו: חקירה. שתי גופות, אם וילד, בדירה קטנה בבייזווטר. עיניו של הילד היו פקוחות ונדף ממנו ריח של -

**5**

נפתלין. הריח אופף את משרדה של סבתא (שרלוק משרבט את המולקולה על מסעד הכיסא).

"אודה לך אם תפסיק להשחית את הרהיטים שלי." היא מנמיכה את הספר שלה. "מייקרופט מספר לי שאתה מאמין שהעברת את עשרים ושלוש השנים האחרונות בארון ההוא שנתתי לאמא שלך."

שרלוק מפסיק לשרבט (לפחות למראית עין). הוא עדיין לא סלח למייקרופט על צחוקו הרועם, כשנשאל אם סבתא היא מכשפה ("לא," אמרה סבתא. "אבל הכרתי אחת. היא לא הייתה אדם נעים.")

"זה אמור להיות בלתי אפשרי." הוא חוזר לשרבט. ברגעים כמו אלו, נראית סבתא כמו דבר שהשתמר מזמנים עתיקים (כלל לא האישה שהרתה את זחל-אמא, דמות פיקטיבית במקום בשר ודם).

"אתה טוען ששיקרת לאחיך?" (משוגעים כולכם!" ירק אבא. "את והבנים שלך והמשפחה שלך!")

"מובן שלא!"

סבתא מרימה את ספר הקריאה שלה. `מה הם מלמדים אותם בבתי הספר הללו?` נדמה מבטה לומר.

**3**

שום דבר מועיל, מסתבר.

הוא חרש את ספרי הטלפונים (מייקרופט, ששב לאוניברסיטה, הזהיר אותו כי האובססיה הנוכחית עתידה להסתיים בבכי). לזכותו של שרלוק יאמר כי התקשר לדוקטור ג`ון ווטסון אחד בלבד לפני שהתחוור לו (שוב) כי ג`ון רחוק שנים רבות מתואר ברפואה.

גיל תשע מתסכל מכפי שזכר. אמא בקושי הבחינה בו (פירושו של דבר כי שרלוק יכול לבוא וללכת כרצונו), אך מבוגרים ככלל ציפו לדברים מסוימים מילדים (נימוס כלפי המבוגרים ממך ו"לא לעשן!" היו המעט שבמעט). שרלוק מקפיד לדעת מה מצופה ממנו, זהו הדבר החכם לעשות (זהו הדבר ההישרדותי לעשות. "ואתה חיה קטנה וחכמה," אמר אבא בעיניים מצומצמות). ואולם, שרלוק מעולם לא הבין את הסיבות לכך.

הוא מעביר את עיקר השבוע בחיוג לדוקטור ג`יימס ווטסון-ים בכל רחבי אנגליה (מעולם לא עלה בדעתו לשאול את ג`ון מניין הגיע. איזה דבר טיפשי, של-מבוגרים, להשגיח בו. ג`ון היה חייל משוחרר, רופא טוב וצלף מצטיין. הוא סבל מסיוטים וידע כיצד לגם שרלוק את התה שלו אף על פי ששרלוק עצמו מעולם לא טרח לדעת. שרלוק ידע את כל הדברים שחשוב היה לדעת על ג`ון. להוציא, כך נדמה, כיצד למצוא אותו, כעת משלא התגוררו עוד בארון הבגדים של סבתא).

**11**

בעוד כשש שנים, יעלה בדעתו של שרלוק כי הידע שצבר ב _ שומקום _ עשוי להיות מעוות: כי הוא יודע שג`ון נלחם באפגניסטן אך לא על מה חלם ומה הוא רוצה עבור עצמו (מה נאלץ להקריב כדי להגיע לאן שהגיע). כי הוא יודע שג`ון היה החבר הראשון ואולי היחיד שלו, אך אין לו מושג מהי הבירה החביבה עליו. שרלוק יגלה כי הוא זוכר את ניחוח הסוודר של ג`ון, אך לא מסוגל, בשום צורה שהיא, להיזכר בטעם של עורו.

**4**

"אז מי מטפל בך בימים אלה?" סבתא פתחה קופסת פח מעוגלת והושיטה לו עוגייה. "בבקשה."

שרלוק ידע שלא לסרב לה.

"אני מטפל בעצמי." (אם יתמזל מזלו, יצליח להחביא את העוגייה המכורסמת למחצה בשרוול החולצה).

"בטח לא אמא שלך. הילדה הזו, תמיד עם הראש בעננים. ואחיך- עובד על התואר השני, אני מניחה?"

שרלוק נכשל להחביא את העוגייה.

"מספיק לשחק עם האוכל."

"אני מסתדר טוב מאוד לבד. למעשה," הסיח שרלוק את דעתה, "אני מחפש חבר שלי."

"חבר? אנושי, אני מקווה?" השעשוע שהפגינה היה מתיש במקצת, אך שרלוק היה נחוש בדעתו שלא להראות נרגן (אמא צחקה, מאמצת את שרלוק אל גופה ומכנה אותו "המפלצת הקטנה שלי". אפילו צחוקה היה שבור והוא חש כי היא מקטינה אותו, בן תשע ועדיין מכורבל כתינוק על ידי אם שסירבה להניח לו לגדול).

"אנושי," אמר שרלוק בהתנשאות. "ואני זקוק לעזרה כדי למצוא אותו."

**2**

"תן לי להבין," אמר מייקרופט. "אתה זקוק לעזרתי כדי למצוא נער שפגשת בארון הבגדים של סבתא?"

עוד בגיל רך נוכח שרלוק שככל שאתה צעיר יותר, כך העולם נחוש יותר להגביל את צעדיך. את נוכחותו הפיזית במקומות בלתי סבירים בעליל ניתן היה לתרץ במגוון דרכים ("אני מחכה לאמא!" - "רק חיפשתי את היויו שלי!" - "אולי ראיתם את אחי הגדול?"), ושרלוק למד להתגנב ולשקר את דרכו כמעט לכל מקום אפשרי. ואולם, לעולם לא היה ברשותו די כסף לנסוע למקומות המעניינים באמת או לקנות את הדברים החשובים באמת.

בקיצור מקוצר: שרלוק למד בדרך הקשה שאם ברצונך להשיג משהו, עליך להיוועץ במבוגרים ממך ובמקרה הגרוע ביותר, לשתף אותם. 

אי לכך, היה עליו להתקשר למייקרופט. "אני מסרב לבזבז את זמני בניסיון לעזור לך למצוא ילד שבדית מדמיונך," אמר אחיו.

שרלוק מחה בתוקף. "ג`ון הוא לא ילד שבדיתי בדמיוני."

"פיקטיבי, אם כך."

"אתה מעליב אותי." שרלוק אימץ את הנימה הקפואה ביותר שלו. "אף פעם לא רימיתי אותך!"

"לא בגלל שלא ניסית."

"הנה התשובה שלך. אני זקוק לספר טלפונים."

**8**

"בשביל מה?"

"כדי לנסוע לבקר את ג`ון."

שרלוק רוקן את ארנקו של מייקרופט. שטר של עשרה פאונד. שני שילינג. שלושים פני.

מייקרופט הביט בו בפקפוק. "ג`ון ווטסון, אני מניח. אתם חברים?"

"ג`ון הוא לא חבר שלי."  _ ג`ון הוא הסיידקיק שלי _ . והוא חי באסקס, התאמן לבחינות המעבר לקולג`, עדיין צעיר ומרוחק אלפי מוטציות זעירות מלהלום את שרלוק כמו כפפה ליד.

תוך מספר חודשים, הזעיק שרלוק את הרשויות ודיווח על אלימות דומסטית בכתובתה הנוכחית של גברת הדסון. שנתיים לאחר מכן, מנע את טביעתו של קרל פאוורס. היה זה עניין שאין פשוט ממנו. לא היה עליו אלא לדלג על יום לימודים, לעלות על הרכבת ללונדון ולהרים את קולו ברגע הנכון. לבו מאיץ קמעה כשהוא שוקל האם להסגיר את מוריארטי (קצת יותר מילד, קצת פחות מנער). שרלוק יתגעגע אליו (שרלוק יחמיץ את ההזדמנות להתבגר - לגדול ולהפוך לגבר, עם מחשבות, רגשות ודחפים של גבר - ולצפות בג`ון כמעט נלקח ממנו).

אז, ורק אז, החליט שרלוק ללכת ולבקר את ג`ון (בן ארבע-עשרה ומנומש מכף רגל עד ראש). הוא חייך אל שרלוק, מחה את האבק ממכנסיו (הקיץ עמד בעיצומו והשמש הגיחה מבין העננים) ושאל האם "אני יכול לעזור לך?"

שרלוק הניח לג`ון הנער ללוות אותו לתחנת האוטובוס, כייס אותו באין רואים ואמר לו שהוא טיפש לא פחות משלוש פעמים. 

"לא פלא שאין לך חברים!" התקומם ג`ון.

"אני לא צריך חברים."

ג`ון הנער הזדעף. "כולנו צריכים חברים."

האוטובוס עצר בתחנה שניות ספורות לאחר מכן. "אני לא," אמר שרלוק מעל השאון. "יש לי אותך."

**13**

"אני..." ג`ון מולל את צווארון חולצתו (הוא לבש חולצת פלנל מתחת לסוודר ישן וקומץ שערות בהירות הציצו בעד הצווארון הלא-מכופתר). "אני לא מרגיש בנוח עם המחשבה שאין לך חברים נוספים."

שרלוק הביט בו בזעף קל. לו היה מעשן, היה מצית לעצמו סיגריה, אך ג`ון התנגד לכך בחריפות ("ניקוטין, עִטרן, בנזופירן, ארסן... אתה יודע כמה חומרים מסרטנים יש בסיגריה אחת?" - שרלוק ידע, כמובן. היה זה המבט המזועזע בעיניו של ג`ון שגרם לו לזרוק את הקופסה לפח ולא להקדיש לנושא מחשבה נוספת). "אני משוחח עם חלק מהסטודנטים."

הם ישבו בחדרו של ג`ון (דירת סטודנטים, מטרים ספורים מעל קו ויקטוריה. מיטת ברזל צרה שהזדעזעה והרעידה כל אימת שהרכבת התחתית חלפה ברעש מתחת לרחוב). שרלוק גלגל עיניים, ואז ניסה להחליף את נושא השיחה ("המתרגל שלך צריך להתחיל לצאת יותר-" ה97 ששורבט בחפזה לצד מספר הביטוח הלאומי של ג`ון היה חלש ורועד. "הוא עלול לנקוע את פרק היד אם ימשיך בקצב הזה.")

ג`ון חטף את גיליון הציונים. "מספיק עם זה."

שרלוק לא סיפר על הכדורים שרשרשו באריזותיהם (אמא צחקה ובכתה תוך כדי שינה. הוא ידע שיניח לה להמשיך לישון), או על המצלמות שסובבו את ראשי הפלמינגו שלהן על מנת להביט בו.

הוא לא סיפר לג`ון על אפגניסטן.

ג`ון יישר את הדף המקומט. "אני דואג לך." עיגולים כהים הסתמנו תחת עיניו. "אני רוצה לדעת שאתה בסדר."

**9**

"מצבי שפיר." הוא מעניק לסבתא את חיוך הספינקס שלו. בשלושת החודשים האחרונים, איבדו עיניה מחיוניותן וחיוכה התעמעם ונמוג.

אצבעותיה מגששות לרגע ביניהם, מחפשות את ידו המושטת. "מי ידאג לך כשאני כבר לא אהיה כאן?"

("אל תשתטי, סבתא," חייך מייקרופט ונישק לידה. "את לא הולכת לשום מקום." סבתא חבטה בו במקל ההליכה שלה. "אל תנסה לשקר לסבתא שלך, ילד.")

שרלוק לא מהסס. "אני אסתדר מצוין, את לא צריכה לדאוג לי."

"ילד טיפש." היא נאנחת והאוויר שורק לתוך ומחוץ לריאותיה. עיניה, עיוורות למחצה אפילו מאחורי המשקפיים הכבדים, מתבוננות בו בעצב. "מוזר. כשהיית פרחח קטן שקרת לי בלי לחשוב פעמיים. אבל אף פעם לא מהסיבות הנכונות."

הוא סוגר את אצבעותיו סביב כף ידה. "סבתא..."

"שוש! אני מדברת עכשיו... אם תוכל להביא לי את התמונה..." (היא גלגלה את עיניה. "יש לי גידול בריאות, מייקרופט. ברור שאני הולכת למות. ואם זו לא טרחה גדולה מדי, אני מעדיפה למות בבית.")

שרלוק מציית. זהו תצלום של סבתא עם אחיה ואחותה, קבוע במסגרת כסף מיושנת. מן התמונה ניבטת אליו סבתא, ראשה שעון על כתפו של אחיה הבכור, עיניה נוצצות ברמז לחיוך. "הייתי בת חמש-עשרה."

שרלוק מכיר את הסיפור. תאונת רכבת. סבתא, שאחרה להגיע לרציף, הייתה היחידה לשרוד (שרלוק הרכיב דגמי רכבות ואז חרוזי DNA ואז קרא על התאבדות מתוכננת של תאים. חודש לאחר מכן מלאו לו תשע והארון עמד בדרכו). סבתא מלכסנת אליו מבט. "אתה יודע איפה הייתי?"

הוא מטלטל את ראשו.

"בהצגת צהריים. עם... אני כבר לא זוכרת את שמו. נתתי לו להכניס יד לחזייה שלי."

"סבתא!"

חיוך זעיר מעקל את שפתיה. "אחותי חשבה שאני מופקרת." היא לוחצת את ידו. "זה בסדר." (הוא חושב על סבתא בת החמש-עשרה, מציתה סיגריה גנובה מאחורי גדר שושנים דוקרניות). אני לא מצטערת על כלום."

שרלוק נוכח כי הוא ממצמץ (עיניו, בוערות ולחות, צורבות שני חורים תואמים בפניו).

"אני שמחה שחזרת אלינו," היא מכריזה לבסוף. "אף פעם לא אהבתי את פיטר פן. בטח שמעת שבארי היה אימפוטנט."

**15**

לכן, שבועיים לפני שיצא לאפגניסטן, נגע שרלוק בפרק ידו של ג`ון, בשיערו, ואז (כשג`ון נדמה להביט בו בציפייה) בלחייו ובעורפו. הם התנשקו בזהירות (ג`ון צחק לתוך הנשיקה, תפס בסנטרו ואילץ אותו לעצור כדי לומר דברים כמו "קצת פחות לשון, שרלוק" ו"כן, ככה בדיוק"). 

"אני לא חייב ללכת," אמר ג`ון, כמעט שעה וחצי לאחר מכן. "אני עדיין יכול- עדיין אפשר-" ראשו, מגולה ושברירי כמו גוזל בן-יומו בתספורת צבאית (שרלוק מעביר את קצות אצבעותיו על הפלומה הזהובה עד שג`ון תופס בפרק ידו ומצמיד אותה בכוח למשטח הקרוב ביותר), נח על חזהו של שרלוק. זוהי ללא ספק מחשבה מפתה. ג`ון היה רופא טוב: לעולם לא תחסר לו עבודה. שרלוק יוכל לנשור מהמסלול המהיר לדוקטורט במדעי המוח - הם יגורו בלונדון, שרלוק יוכל לשוב ולצבור לעצמו מוניטין כבלש מייעץ וג`ון...

**2-**

מתח את כפפות הגומי וכרע על מנת להביט בגופות. הוא הציץ לתוך עפעפיה של האישה (עיניים אדומות, פגיעה ברקמת הדמעות?), פתח את פיה (מרבית השיניים במקומן, שתי הטוחנות העליונות נעקרו. כתרי הזהב אופייניים לרפואת השיניים של שנות השבעים והשמונים. הרקמות יבשות להפתיע), חיפש סימני חבלה (ראש, צוואר, צלעות, ידיים ורגליים). הכל תקין.

ג`ון קימט את מצחו. ואז הניח את אצבעותיו מתחת לאוזנה של האישה.

"שרלוק-"

"-אני חושב. אל תפריע לי."

"שרלוק! אני זקוק לתיק שלי. עכשיו."

שרלוק קפץ כנשוך נחש, מאפשר לג`ון לחטוף את ערכת העזרה הראשונה שלו .

"יש לה דופק-" הכריז ג`ון- "לשניהם יש דופק. "אני צריך שתיקח את הפלאפון- שלי או שלך, ולשם שינוי תתקשר  _ בעצמך _ לאמבולנס."

שרלוק מצא את עצמו מגשש אחר הפלאפון באצבעות רועדות. "מה אתה חושב שזה? קורייר? טטרודוקס?"

ג`ון גלגל את עיניו. "לא, אלוהים אדירים. משהו פשוט יותר. מנת יתר של ברביטורטים- פנטוברביטל או פנוברביטל-" הוא פתח את שידת הלילה ושלף קופסה ריקה של פנוברביטל, מביט בבלבול בטבליית הזימלידין שרשרשה את דרכה לקצה המגירה.

שרלוק חטף את הטבלייה. "התרופה הזו נאסרה לשימוש בחולי דיכאון בתחילת שנות התשעים. העלייה בשיעור מקרי ההתאבדות-" הוא מצמץ, השליך את הכדורים בחפזון ורכן להבין בפניו של הילד. שיט. שיט (`שאלוהים יסלח, לך, אמא.` ו-`מה לעזאזל עשית הפעם`) שיט-

"שרלוק, הלַרינְגוסְקופּ!"

הוא נוכח כי ידיו רועדות. "אתה מבזבז את זמנך."

"על מה לעזאזל אתה מקשקש," ג`ון דחף אותו הצידה ותפס בשולי התיק הפתוח. "תחזיק את הראש שלו בשבילי.  _ עכשיו _ , שרלוק."

אצבעות רפאים התהדקו על סנטרו ושרלוק נוכח שהוא מגמגם. "אתה לא מבין. היא ניסתה להתאבד. אני חייב להודיע ל-"

**0**

משך רגע בודד, יכול שרלוק לראות את פניו של ג`ון (עיניו גדולות וכחולות כמו שתי פיסות שמים), בוהה בו בבלבול. הוא נשם מלוא ריאותיו נפתלין ולבנדר (מיובש ודחוס בשקיקי תחרה), הודף קפלים של אורגנזה שנצנצה בקושי באפלולית. 

_ לנשום _ . הוא.מוכרח.לנשום. מוכרח להגיע לאמא בזמן. שרלוק דחף את הדלתות הכבדות, עוצם עיניים כשאור הצהריים הבהיר פגע באישוניו ונפל על רצפת הלווחים של בית הכפר הישן.

_ טראח _ .

**17**

שרלוק רוצה לגור בדירה שרכש בכספי הירושה שלו. היא ממוקמת ברחוב בייקר ושרדה להפליא את הבליץ. ג`ון רוצה לגור בסמית`פילד, אבל מוכן להתפשר על כל מקום שניתן להגיע ממנו לבארת` בפרק זמן סביר ("כי חלק מאתנו עדיין צריכים לעבוד למחייתם"). הם בני עשרים ושתיים ועשרים וחמש, ושרלוק עדיין לא בטוח מה הוא רוצה לעשות עם הדוקטורט שלו.

"המפף... שום דבר, מבחינתי," מלמל ג`ון (הוא בדיוק סיים משמרת של ארבעים ושמונה שעות ונראה חי למחצה. שרלוק עורם עליו את הפוך ואפילו טורח לחלוץ את נעליו). "אם אתה כל כך רוצה לעבוד עם המט, פשוט..."

"פשוט מה?"

"הממ... פשוט..."

"ג`ון...?" שרלוק העניק לו ניעור קל. "אם אתה לא יכול להיות מועיל, לפחות תחלוט לי תה."

"ממ-מממ..." ג`וק פיהק, קבר את פניו בכרית והפנה את גבו אל שרלוק.

"ג`ון, אני רעב."

....

"...ג`ון?"

ארוחת הערב, החליט שרלוק, תוכל לחכות. הוא הסיר את גרביו, זחל לתוך השמיכות, וכשהוא מתכרבל נגד גבו של ג`ון, נרדם לפרק זמן לא-ידוע.

**סוף**


End file.
